


repent

by fourhorsemen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angel Dean, Blasphemy, Bottom Dean, Homosexuality, I am going to hell for this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Dean, Priest Castiel, Religion, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Father Castiel prays for forgiveness and an angel drops into his lap. (Literally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	repent

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for blasphemy. If you don't like that, don't read. No insult is meant to religion, priesthood, the Bible, Christianity or anybody's beliefs. 
> 
> (I am goin' to hell for this. Lucifer, here I come:)

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned,” Castiel whispered solemnly and bowed his head to the cross hanging above him. As a child, he would go to the confessional stand and tell Father Joshua all his mistakes, all his thoughts and all his worries and the man would nod understandingly. It was comforting… but now he was no longer Castiel, he was Father Castiel and Lord forgive him but he could never live up to Father Joshua’s holy memory.

Castiel gave the empty chapel a quick look to make sure he was the only one there. He was sweating profusely and he ran a hand through his hair which was matted with sweat and as wild as ever no matter how many times he took a comb to it.  He tugged at his collar; normally a comforting weight against his neck, it now felt like a vice – choking him and forcing him to speak his sins. 

“Today I lusted for a man,” he began. He remembered all too clearly what the man had looked like, how he had looked at Castiel – like he _knew_ what he had been thinking, the thoughts he had been entertaining of him. It made Castiel shudder. Those bright, mischievous green eyes haunted his thoughts and plush pink lips that should have been a sin to even have made Castiel sweat beneath his collar. He closed his eyes in shame.

“I… thought of breaking my vows, just so I could get a chance to… touch this man,” he whispered and his voice nearly failed him. He looked around nervously and bowed his head again. However his thoughts of the man did not cease. He had been tall, perhaps an inch more than Castiel himself and his skin was pale and dotted with a myriad of freckles. Yet that was not what had stood out to Castiel. Castiel shivered at the memory of the man’s gaze, how he had looked at Castiel and smirked knowingly. There was something strangely otherworldly about the man – as if he knew far more than he was letting on. 

“I am deeply ashamed at myself…” he continued and it was not a lie. He was deeply ashamed for the green eyed man today had not been the first Castiel had been… attracted towards. This had started a long time ago, when Castiel was but a boy. As he had grown he’d come to realize he had no interest in women and he only felt platonically towards most of his female acquaintances.  There had been Meg Masters, who had kissed him but while Castiel had kissed back it had never did anything other than make him uncomfortable.

His brother Gabriel had teased him of being a prude but that was never the problem. Castiel had found himself entertaining thoughts of men instead when women could not please him. He was shocked and ashamed to realize the only romantic (and sexual) inclinations he felt were towards men. His family had always been religious and in a panic Castiel had used that as an excuse to cover up his… homosexuality. Castiel’s father had been proud and his father and numerous brothers had all thought it natural that Castiel would become a priest – he had always been devout. Castiel could not bring himself to hurt them with the truth, so here he was.

“I… I hope that I can repent,” Castiel concluded and took a deep breath before raising his head.

 Which was exactly when what seemed to be a flurry of feathers fell into his lap as he was getting up. Castiel fell backwards onto his rear with an ‘oof’ and he flung his arms out to support his upper body. A large weight pressed down upon him and Castiel looked down with wide eyes to realize that it was not a bundle of feathers in his lap but a man… no, _the man._ The feathers in his lap moved and then amused green eyes were staring down at him, the green-eyed man comfortably seated in his lap.

“Sorry ‘bout that, not very good at landing yet,” the man said and smiled at him faux innocently.

 Castiel flushed when he realized the man was naked and the only things covering his body were his… _wings?!_ Castiel jerked in alarm and yelped. He frantically tried to get up but the man pouted in annoyance and pushed him backwards. Castiel lost his balance and fell backwards, his hands no longer supporting him and stared at the winged man straddling him fearfully.

“Wha- what are you?” Castiel spluttered and tried to sit up but to no avail. The man (“ _angel?”_ he thought fleetingly) was a lot stronger than he looked _. A lot stronger than the average human_ , Castiel thought in a panic. He continued to struggle but the winged man just stared at him in amusement.

“I am an Angel of the Lord,” he intoned and his wings flared wide. Castiel gasped, he stared in awe at the beautiful golden appendages that came out of the man’s back like another pair of limbs. The man preened and fluttered his feathers as Castiel raised a shaking arm up to touch them. _Soft,_ he thought. The feathers fluttered and moved towards his touch. Castiel watched their response to stimuli; he was mesmerized.

“That tickles,” the man joked, and suddenly Castiel snapped out of his daze. He realized what he was doing and jerked back as if burned. This man, he claimed to be an _angel?_ Castiel could not possibly believe that. The man frowned when Castiel looked at him suspiciously.  

“That’s impossible,” Castiel said shakily and the angel burst into laughter.

“You’re a priest and you have no faith?” he chortled and mimed wiping a tear from his eye.

Castiel bristled but did not give the _man_ an answer.

“If you are an angel, then why are you here?” Castiel demanded and the man smirked. He dipped his body downwards and his naked chest pressed provocatively against Castiel’s clothed one. Castiel gulped.

“So that you can _repent_ ,” he purred seductively in his ear and trailed a finger slowly along the hinge of Castiel’s jaw. Castiel shuddered and his cock gave a twitch. His face burned in embarrassment and he pushed violently at the _man_ above him…. for he could not be an angel. Angels did not behave so… _wantonly_.

“You’re not an angel,” Castiel growled and tried to get up for the umpteenth time but the weight on his chest was unrelenting.

“Seriously? Don't you see the _big fluffy wings_ ,” the man said incredulously and _wiggled_ his wings to prove his point. Castiel stared at him unblinkingly. The man certainly had a point but Castiel refused to believe angels could be so… _depraved._ He shuddered and tried to ignore the part of him that was shuddering in pleasure and not disgust.

“Oh come on Cas, you’re _named_ after an angel, don’t you believe me?” the man whined and Castiel stared at him in alarm.

 “How do you know my name?” he said and sat up as much as he possibly could to stare into the man’s eyes (hoping to intimidate him but perhaps only breaching his personal space).

“I know everything, I’m a frikkin’ angel,” the man snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“An angel would not assault a priest,” Castiel said and set his jaw stubbornly.

“I’m not _assaulting_ you, you _wanted_ this,” the man growled. He poked Castiel in the chest. Hard. Castiel winced and rubbed at his chest with his hand. It was ridiculous how strong this man was.

“I wanted redemption, I did not ask for the chance to sin,” Castiel said carefully and gauged the man’s reaction to this.

The man’s green eyes flashed in anger and Castiel could not help but lose his breath at the sheer beauty of this man. In anger, he was even more magnificent. Castiel’s eyes were drawn to the shine of his torso, his lean but muscled chest and narrow hips. His wings were what drew his eye the most. The man was highlighted by the sunlight coming in through the window behind the cross, his wings shone golden with whispers of brown in the tawny feathers, and the sun’s rays formed a halo around his head. With his face twisted in fury, the man truly looked like a warrior of God – _an angel_.

In his moment of abstraction, Castiel did not realize the man had been talking. Though it seemed more like ranting than talking.

“Humans, I swear. You’re all so _frustrating_. I mean – come on, sex isn’t _bad_. And being gay sure as hell ain’t a _sin_. Don’t even know where you got all these ideas— probably from your stupid Bible. Do you even know how inaccurate the thing is? I’m pretty sure the Whore of Babylon got her hands on it at one point and you’re all reading the ‘edited’ version,” the angel ranted and raved before he ran out of steam.  After which he just panted and stared at the wide-eyed priest stuck under him.

“That cannot possibly be true – homosexuality… is not a sin?” Castiel asked hopefully and stared up at the glorious being on top of him. The angel sighed and rolled his eyes before playfully ruffling the priest’s already messy hair.

 “No, baby. God never wrote any of that shit you guys preach. Well okay, he wrote _some._ Love everyone, do no evil – all that stuff. He never said “don’t have sex before marriage” though, or that “a man cannot lay with another man” – that was all you,” he said kindly and almost sadly. Castiel stared up at the man and saw that his face was so kind and forgiving that he could not help but believe he was indeed an angel.

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered hoarsely. He was overcome by emotion. The angel smiled at him and caressed his cheek lovingly before leaning down once more and pressing himself to Castiel. This time Castiel did not struggle – his touch was comforting.  

“You know what else God _didn’t_ write,” he whispered in Castiel’s ear and his breath puffed hotly on Castiel’s ear. Castiel shook his head and gulped.

“That priests can’thave sex,” he rumbled and Castiel gasped as the angel kissed him right under his ear. The angel moved sinuously above him, his hips grinding down onto Castiel’s and making him shake with arousal.  The angel raised his head and smirked at Castiel, licking his plump red lips which were but a centimetre away from Castiel’s own and his mouth went dry. He was achingly hard, and the angel felt it because he then gripped his shoulders and ground down harder against him.

“We- we can’t,” Castiel protested but was cut off when the angel practically _breathed_ his next words into his mouth.

“Who says we can’t?” he said huskily and pressed his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel moaned and any protest he had was lost in the heat of the angel’s mouth. A tongue licked his lips for entrance and Castiel yielded. He surrendered to the sensations and let himself lick into the angel’s mouth desperately; he was starved of touch for over a decade. Strong hands tugged at his collar, loosening it and pushing the garment off his shoulders when it opened.

The angel removed his lips from Castiel and he whined in protest. Castiel breathed heavily as the angel’s eyes roved over his skin, his face – hair no doubt all askew by now – pausing on his lips, then down to his chest where the black fabric parted and revealed his dusky, pink nipples.

“God, my priest, you look _delicious_ ,” the angel groaned and lowered his head to start lapping at Castiel’s nipples. Castiel gasped, pushed his hands into the angel’s alluring wings and gripped them for leverage. The angel moaned loudly and snapped his head up to stare at Castiel. Castiel nearly groaned at the sight of him – pink lips swollen and wet with saliva, pupils dilated with the thinnest hint of green and a comely blush spread across the angel’s face and neck. The angel swallowed when Castiel fisted his hands in his feathers and Castiel watched his Adam’s apple bob.

He moved his hands with more intent this time, staring at the angel as he sifted his fingers through them, stroking every feather as he moved his hands down, straight down to where the wings joined the angel’s back. The angel shook, body wound tight and incredibly tense. He moaned quietly when Castiel reached the bottom, a high desperate pitch to the sound that made Castiel grit his teeth to keep himself in control.

He looked curiously at the angel as he writhed on his lap, whimpering and biting his lip when Castiel’s hands nudged against two small nubs at the base of wings, leaking some sort of oil. Castiel pressed his fingers into them and the angel threw his head back and moaned. Castiel’s eyes widened in surprised and arousal – clearly this was an erogenous zone. Castiel’s fingers stilled, he didn’t want to overwhelm the angel and in response the angel growled.

“Do that – do it again,” he panted and ground himself onto Castiel’s lap harder. Castiel nodded silently and pressed into the nubs, hard and the angel practically keened. He froze, his hips ceased their gyration and he looked at Castiel with crazed eyes. A burst of oil leaked out of what could only be a gland, now that Castiel had enough of his faculties to think of what he was doing and Castiel’s fingers, hands were coated with the slick material as it dripped down his wrist.

Curiously, he removed one of his hands from the now slick feathers, bringing it up to his nose to sniff at the sweet smell they emanated. Castiel had the strangest thought of wondering what it tasted like but before he could act on it the angel above him seized his arm and shuddered head to toe. In a flurry of movement, Castiel was suddenly above the angel – arms trembling to support his weight. His hands were still buried in feathers and Castiel stared down at the creature beneath him in wonder. He did not have much time to stare however, because the angel was getting impatient.

“Cas—I want you to fuck me,” he said throatily and Castiel’s eyes widened. He had never – he couldn’t possibly defile an Angel of the Lord that way but the angel was having none of it. His hands instantly shot to Castiel’s belt, tugging it out and shoving his slacks and boxers down before Castiel could so much as voice a protest. Castiel gave a guttural groan when his cock was freed from its confines.

The angel wrapped his legs around his waist and his ankles caught in the fabric still hanging off of Castiel’s shoulders. He was still half clothed in a priest’s garb and instead of inciting shame in him it made Castiel shudder. The angel’s cock rubbed against his and Castiel thrust against him mindlessly. In his haze of pleasure he forgot what the angel wanted from him. The angel was all too happy to remind him. 

“Castiel, _now_ ,” the angel snarled and he came back to himself. He could not— he had never done this. Castiel froze in a panic, he simply had no idea what to do. The angel bashed his head back against the floor in frustration and Castiel felt a wave of guilt. He was useless, he could not even return the pleasure this angel had offered him. 

He tried to get out of the angel’s grip but the green-eyed man beneath him tightened his legs around Castiel’s waist and hissed at him in anger. He threw his hands around Castiel’s neck and pulled him down. He bit at Castiel’s neck punishingly and Castiel groaned. He could not deny this creature.

The angel grasped his left hand, still coated in oil from the angel’s wings and thrust it between them. He raised his hips upwards and his gaze burned hot on Castiel’s skin. He rose up on his elbow to kiss Castiel on the lips, a barely there brush of lips meant for support. The angel stared unblinkingly up at him, silently asking him to give him what he wanted and take what he himself needed. What he had needed for all these years.

Castiel shakily gripped his waist with one hand and the other tentatively brushed against the place Castiel had only dared to think about in his dreams. He pressed his finger in to the first knuckle and the angel shuddered underneath him. He rolled his hips and pulled his finger in deeper. Castiel moaned quietly and inserted another finger, lightly stretching and the angel bucked his hips.

“Come on, come on – more, Cas I can take it,” he demanded and Castiel complied.

He pushed a third finger in and pushed to the second knuckle, the angel groaned and spasmed beneath him. His ankles pressed into the small of Castiel’s back and pulled him impossibly closer. He slowly moved his fingers inside the angel and was riveted by the small moan that pulled from the creature’s throat.

“Okay, okay, I’m ready,” he gasped and Castiel removed his fingers.

He gripped himself and bit his lip, carefully positioning himself and pushed.  His eyes widened when he was inside… inside an _angel_. It was nothing Castiel had ever felt before, heat and tightness enveloping his cock and Castiel groaned lowly. The angel rolled his hips and Castiel whimpered. He tried to clear the fog in his mind but could not control himself. The thrusting of his hips was instinctual and Castiel could not stop.

He thrust into the angel continuously, hands fisted in golden brown feathers and eyes trained on the beautiful sight of the green-eyed winged man falling apart beneath him. The angel moaned and gasped, praising him and telling him to go _harder, faster_ and Castiel did. He pressed his body to the angel’s, prised his mouth open with his own and _thrust_.  His hand trailed down to grip the angel’s cock and he stroked it until the angel arched like a bowstring and groaned his completion. 

The tightness around Castiel clenched and then he too was coming, shuddering above the angel and biting down on his bottom lip – tasting divine blood. They both panted as they came down from their high and the angel’s legs loosened and dropped from their tight hold around his waist. Castiel’s chest was stained with come, spots of it apparent on the black of his collared shirt but he could not pay attention to either when a holy being lay debauched and oh so _beautiful_ under him.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” the angel teased and Castiel shook his head and stared at him reverently.

And in another flurry of feathers Castiel was once again on his ass with an angel in his lap.

“Well, Cas – now that you have _repented_ ,” here he smirked and even Castiel could feel the beginnings of a smile tug at his lips.  “I really gotta go, duty calls and all that,” he continued and Castiel could see that even he was disappointed at this turn of events. Castiel tried not to feel too crestfallen, an angel of the Lord must have a lot more to do than helping priests ‘repent’ as he says.  The angel pecked him on the lips one last time, a feather from his wings trailed across Castiel’s cheek and dropped into his lap. He was walking away from Castiel (in the wrong direction, towards the pedestal instead of the door Castiel noted) when Castiel realized he did not even know his name.

“Wait!” he shouted and the angel turned around, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. Castiel took a moment to just take in the majesty of the being before him, breathtaking wings and the deepest green eyes Castiel would no doubt ever see. Then, he spoke.

“What is your name? Will I see you again?” Castiel added hurriedly. The angel paused and then grinned at him over his shoulder.  

“Dean,” he answered. He paused and then added a quirky, “see ya around, Cas” with a wink before suddenly there was nothing but empty space where he was standing.

 _Forgive me Lord, for I have…_ Castiel thought as if by rote but this time he could not continue. He thought of what Dean had said and realized he had nothing to be forgiven for.

He picked up the golden feather in his lap and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally supposed to end as a kinky porno shoot. It turned out to be approximately 48% emotions too (I calculated), gross.


End file.
